Because Of Love
by Az Zahra 137
Summary: Sungmin hanya ingin berbagi dengan Kyuhyun. Memikirkan bagaimana hubungan mereka kelak ketika dia telah menjalankan kewajibannya./ KyuMin/BL/Ficlet/DLDR


Because Of Love

.

By. Zahra Amelia

.

Rate : T

.

Length : Ficlet

.

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun x Lee Sungmin

.

Genre : Romance/Hurt/Comfrot

.

Disclaimer : KyuMin is Destiny

.

Warning : Boys Love, Absurd, Monotone story, Failed Romance, OOC, miss typo(s) etc

.

Don't Like Don't Read

Happy Reading n enJOY

.

.

.

"Kau belum tidur, Sungmin _hyung_?"

Sungmin yang tengah mengaduk cairan putih pekat di dalam sebuah gelas itu refleks menolehkan kepalanya keasal suara.

"Kyuhyun, kau mengagetkanku!" ujar Sungmin kesal.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dalam. "Maaf."

"Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya sedikit terkejut. Kau baru pulang?" Manik mata Sungmin balas menatap pria yang tengah berdiri di depan sana. Wajah Kyuhyun terlihat lelah.

"Ya, apa yang sedang kau buat?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur, jadi aku membuat segelas susu hangat. Kau mau?"

"Tentu. Jika itu tidak merepotkanmu." Sejujurnya ada hal yang ingin Kyuhyun bicarakan dengan Sungmin. Mungkin ini waktu yang tepat bagi mereka untuk kembali berbicara, mengingat pembicaraan terakhirnya dengan Sungmin tidak bisa dikatakan baik.

Senyum tipis terlukis di bibir mungil Sungmin. "Tentu saja tidak. Duduklah, aku akan segera membuatkannya untukmu."

Kyuhyun menganggukan kepalanya pelan, sebelum beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri menuju meja makan dan duduk di salah satu kursinya. Helaan nafas terlontar dari mulutnya, semenjak pembicaraan terakhirnya dengan _hyung _sekaligus kekasihnya itu keadaan diantara mereka berubah. Sungmin sama sekali tidak memedulikan keberadaannya sama seperti dia yang juga memilih diam demi memberikan waktu untuk kekasihnya itu. Dia tahu dialah yang salah karena terlalu menganggap enteng segalanya, meski sesungguhnya dia hanya merasa takut. Sangat takut.

"Ini minumlah selagi hangat." Sungmin menaruh segelas susu ke hadapan Kyuhyun, sebelum memutuskan untuk duduk di hadapan pria tampan itu.

Suara tone lembut itu segera menyadarkan Kyuhyun dari lamunannya. Sungmin kini sudah duduk di depannnya sambil menyesap perlahan cairan putih pekat yang berada di tangannya. "Terima kasih, _hyung_."

"Sama-sama," ucap Sungmin.

Entah mengapa susana diantara keduanya mendadak canggung. Sungmin memilih diam dan fokus kepada segelas susu di tangannya, sedangkan Kyuhyun tengah sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri sambil sesekali melirik sosok manis di hadapannya.

Sungmin meletakan gelasnya ke atas meja, menghela nafas pelan, sebelum menatap Kyuhyun. "Ada yang ingin kau sampaikan padaku?"

Kyuhyun berdehem pelan. "Sungmin _hyung_. Aku ingin meminta maaf. Aku bukannya menyepelekan segalanya. Aku hanya..."

Sebelah alis Sungmin terangkat ketika Kyuhyun kembali terdiam. "Hanya?"

Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafas kasar. _Black diamond_nya menatap Sungmin lekat. Tanpa sadar pegangan di gelasnya mengerat. "Takut. Aku takut, _hyung_," gumamnya lirih.

Tangan Sungmin terulur kemudian menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun, dia bisa merasakan tangan Kyuhyun sedikit bergetar. "Apa yang kau takutkan, Kyuhyun?" Sebuah senyum menenangkan dia layangkan untuk pria tampan itu.

Sorot mata Kyuhyun meredup. "Aku hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu yang tersisa denganmu, tanpa memikirkan bagaimana nanti. Aku tahu aku egois. Tapi, aku takut, _hyung_, saat kau pergi dan kembali nanti, kau bukan lagi Lee Sungmin yang aku kenal. Aku takut kau berubah, aku takut kau akhirnya mewujudkan mimpimu soal sebuah keluarga di mana tidak ada aku di dalamnya. Karena kenyataannya bukan Lee Sungmin yang tidak bisa hidup tanpa Cho Kyuhyun, tapi Cho Kyuhyun lah yang tidak bisa hidup tanpa Lee Sungmin." Kyuhyun membalas genggaman tangan Sungmin.

Sungmin menghela nafas dalam. "Untuk itulah aku mengajakmu berbicara tentang bagaimana hubungan kita ke depannya nanti. Kau pikir aku tidak merasa takut, kau salah jika berpikir aku tidak merasakannya."

"Maaf. Maafkan aku. Aku selalu saja menganggap semuanya mudah dan kaulah yang lagi-lagi harus memikirkan semuanya. Kau selalu berdiri di tempat yang tak terlihat, namun kau justru yang menjagaku dari tempat itu. Memastikan aku baik-baik saja meski kau terluka. Aku merasa benar-benar buruk," ucap Kyuhyun penuh penyesalan. Manik matanya mulai berkabut.

"Tidak, Kyuhyun. Kau tidak!"

"Aku hanya terlena, merasa semuanya baik-baik saja selama aku mencintaimu begitupun sebaliknya. Aku tidak pernah memikirkan bagaimana saat kau tidak ada dalam jarak pandangku. Bagaimana jika saat itu hatimu berubah. Aku..."

"Kyuhyun..."

"Aku takut kehilanganmu, Sungmin. Sangat. Maafkan semua sikapku." Setetes_ liquid_ bening mengalir perlahan menuruni pipi yang di balut kulit putih pucat itu.

Sungmin tersenyum lembut, jemarinya perlahan menghapus lelehan air mata yang menodai pipi pria di hadapannya. "Aku tidak akan berubah, Kyuhyun. Selama kau tidak melepaskan aku. Aku akan tetap bertahan. Aku hanya ingin kau juga memikirkan bagaimana kita nanti. Kita sadar dari awal jika hubungan yang kita jalani begitu sulit. Aku hanya ingin kita berbagi, mungkin aku terlihat terlalu mengkhawatirkan segalanya, namun sungguh aku hanya ingin kau juga memikirkan semuanya bersamaku. Hanya itu."

Kyuhyun terisak pelan, tangannya menangkup tangan Sungmin di pipinya. Dia sadar dia selama ini begitu egois dan terkesan bermain-main dengan hubungannya bersama Sungmin, dan sikapnya itu telah melukai kekasihnya. "Maaf aku begitu egois, sungguh aku mencintaimu."

"Aku juga mencintaimu, kau tidak perlu meragukannya. Namun, aku juga membutuhkan sebuah alasan untuk bertahan. Kita tidak bisa terus menerus seperti ini. Cepat atau lambat kita harus mengambil keputusan dan aku sadar keputusan itu akan mengorbankan banyak hal. Bohong jika aku rela melepaskan semua yang sudah susah payah aku dapatkan dan aku tahu kau juga tidak akan bisa melepaskan apa yang sudah ada dalam genggamanmu saat ini, jadi mari kita memikirkan bagaimana hubungan ini nanti."

"Aku benar-benar merasa buruk. Kau benar, _hyung_. Seharusnya aku memikirkan semuanya sebelum kau pergi menjalankan kewajibanmu. Aku terlalu menganggap enteng, aku berpikir semuanya akan baik-baik saja selama kita saling mencintai, namun ternyata aku salah, semua itu belum cukup. Padahal akulah yang seharusnya memikirkan semuanya, bukan kau."

"Maaf, Kyuhyun. Sungguh aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu seperti ini. Aku hanya tidak ingin menyimpan semuanya sendiri."

Kyuhyun menggeleng pelan. "Tidak, Sungmin! Jangan meminta maaf. Aku bersalah di sini. Aku benar-benar bodoh. Dan teruslah berbagi denganku, ungkapkan apa yang ingin kau ungkapkan padaku, jangan lagi memendam semuanya sendirian. Tegurlah aku jika aku kembali mengulang kesalahan yang sama, karena kau yang paling mengerti bagaimana aku. Aku berjanji aku akan berusaha merubah sikapku, namun kau harus selalu berada di sisiku. Sesulit apapun nanti berjanjilah jangan pernah lelah untuk mencintaiku."

Sungmin mengangguk pelan dengan senyum manis terlukis di bibir mungilnya. "_Araseo_, aku juga bersalah di sini. Maafkan aku, Kyuhyunie."

Kyuhyun balas tersenyum. "Kita sama-sama bersalah. Jadi mari kita perbaiki bersama."

"Tentu!"

Kyuhyun merasa perasaannya benar-benar lega. Keraguannya dan ketakutannya mendadak sirna berganti dengan tekad yang membuncah. "Aku bahkan menangis di hadapanmu, benar-benar memalukan."

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun jahil. "Aku menyesal tidak merekamnya, padahal aku bisa meng_upload_nya dan menunjukan bagaimana cengengnya seorang Cho Kyuhyun."

"Dan itu semua karenamu, Lee Sungmin," ucap Kyuhyun lembut, sebelum mencium punggung tangan Sungmin.

Kyuhyun berjanji dia akan lebih memikirkan masa depannya dengan Sungmin. Sesulit apapun itu asal Sungmin bertahan disisinya, dia pasti sanggup menghadapinya, meski dia sadar akan banyak luka bukan hanya kebahagiaan yang bisa dia berikan untuk kekasihnya, Lee Sungmin.

.

.

.

END

Zahra tau ini gaje, mendadak ingin menulis, meski ternyata saya kehilangan sesuatu yang entah apa sehingga membuat saya tidak bisa mengembangkan tulisan saya.

Insya Allah saya akan melanjutkan dua ff saya jika sesuatu yang hilang itu kembali lagi, saya sedang berusaha mengembalikannya hingga terciptalah ff gaje ini.

Silakan review jika berkenan ^^


End file.
